


The ire of Ra's al Ghul

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A dose of reality, Alternate Ending, Character Death, Not for fans of Felicity and Diggle, Other, stupidity is not rewarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In 3x20, Felicity arrogantly and stupidly thought she could get Oliver away from Ra's with no consequences. She was so very wrong. Not for fans of Felicity and Diggle.





	The ire of Ra's al Ghul

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note will be at the end, but I will tell you this, if you a fan of Felicity or Diggle, this is not the story for you. Don’t make an ass of yourself by leaving a nasty review, do the smart thing and just walk away.

Starling City airfield  
Early morning, before dawn

Oliver, still very out of it from the drugs Felicity had given him, was led down the ramp by Diggle and Felicity. Neither of them even stopped to wonder why Malcolm, carrying an unconscious Thea in his arms, was not at the front of the line, carrying Thea back to the loft. In fact, if they had not been so nervous, looking for the other shoe to drop, they would’ve wondered why Malcolm was still on the plane at that point.

No sooner had they reached the ground had the enemy struck. A black arrow suddenly flew out, getting Diggle in the heart. He stumbled back, gasping in pain before he fell back, his eyes unseeing. Oliver, without the support of Diggle, fell to his knees, still not sure what was happening as Felicity let out a scream of horror.

“John, John!” Felicity rushed to his side, trying to wake him, in denial about what had just happened.

“I should kill you, girl,” A voice spoke up and she whipped her head around to see Ra’s and Sarab approach, Ra’s’ cool eyes on Felicity, “for thinking you could best me. For thinking I would allow you to depart with my heir without a fight. But I think it is a just punishment for to live…with the knowledge that John Diggle is dead…because of you. Should you attempt to come for Al-Sah-Him again, I will not show you the same mercy. You shall die, as will everyone you love. Do not test me again, girl.”

“Oliver.” Sarab reached down and began helping the disoriented Oliver to his feet.

“I-I don’t-” Oliver stammered.

“I know. I will explain everyone once we return back to Nanda Parbat, old friend.” Sarab assured his friend.

Felicity, in a state of shock, watched as Oliver, Ra’s, and Sarab disappeared into the night. Once they were gone, Malcolm emerged from the plane with Thea in his arms, walking down the ramp. As he walked passed Felicity, she seemed to snap out of her shock.

“You did this! You called RA’s and got John killed!” She snarled and Malcolm stopped.

“No, you foolish, arrogant little girl,” Malcolm sneered as he turned to look in his direction, “you killed him. It was only a matter of time before the League found him. Do you think Ra’s was just going to let you walk away with Oliver and you would live happily ever after? Ra’s would never have let Oliver leave his grasp; he would’ve used people to draw him out. This way, I was able to minimize the damage. It is not I or Ra’s that is responsible for John’s death, it is you,” Malcolm said harshly and Felicity reeled back, “have fun explaining to Ms. Michaels why she is a widow and baby Sara is now fatherless.”

Felicity was left to wallow in her guilt as Malcolm walked off with Thea in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few weeks ago, I came across an Olicity story on AO3 that explored the concept that Felicity’s plan to get Oliver out in 3x20 worked. I didn’t read it, but it got me thinking. This was, by far, the stupidest thing Felicity had done all throughout season three. Did she just expect that the League would just let her run off with Oliver? Did she not think the League would use people they cared about, like Laurel and Donna, to get Oliver to return? Like I said, stupid.
> 
> But what’s even stupider is how Diggle and Malcolm indulge this insanity. Both are soldiers who know if you run off with something the enemy wants, they are not gonna just let you have it. It makes no sense how or why they would just indulge this crazy and suicidal plan. In particular, it makes no sense how Malcolm-manipulative, self-serving, psychotic Malcolm-would just go along with this plan that puts him right back where he started at the beginning of the season, on the run from the League. Unless he had a plan. This is the only realistic result from Felicity’s insane plan.


End file.
